He's back
by SeXyGaLs
Summary: This is set after Cal tries to kill Morgan. I don't know I'm just going with the flow here. Erm Cal comes back only to find Morgan with another but when a stranger comes to town is Hunter the only one Cal has to fight for possesion over Morgan. I stink at
1. Welcome back to magic Hunni

**I don't own any of the characters. But the plot is mine.**

Morgan walked into Practical magic for the first time in weeks, ever since Cal had tried to kill her in his dark room Morgan had tried to stay away from all magic. She'd not gone to any coven meetings and hadn't spoken to Hunter. Hunter, being such an English gentleman respected her requests for about a minute before stalking her. She'd known he was there but thankfully for her he'd kept his distance. He'd just stayed outside her house for endless hours and watched her… you know the normal. But this had given her a feeling of security knowing that Hunter was so close. Cal still hadn't been caught and Hunter was sure he was going to come back for Morgan. Hunter knew that if this happened he would probably lose the one person he had ever loved, even if that person did despise him.

Morgan glanced around the store until she found Alyce's friendly face.

" Morgan, how are you?" Alyce asked, her motherly instincts rising up to the surface. Morgan looked back into Alyce's friendly face and smiled.

" I'm great, I'm ready to come back to magic. I just had to take a break, you know." Morgan said as Alyce nodded knowingly.

The doorbell ringing made them both turn around to see who had entered the shop. There stood a tall blonde Englishman, his handsome face was for once in a smile.

" Hunter," Morgan whispered, just the sound of his name brought her out in goosebumps.

" Morgan, glad to have you back," he said smiling at the improvement in her. She was now ready to embrace her magic after the fearsome episode with Cal, which would have left some people in mental breakdowns. Alyce left the room leaving the two of them to catch up.

" Are you ok now?" he asked taking a step towards her.

" I'm fine, don't worry," she replied looking up into his eyes.

He took another step towards her and slowly brought his hand up to stroke her face.

" You had us all worried when you didn't come to the coven." He whispered. Morgan had to look away then the intensity of his stare and the closeness of the two of them was going to her head. She looked out of the window and her eyes came to rest on someone. His light brown skin glistened in the morning sun. His eyes looked deep into hers in shock and hurt.

_What about us?_ She heard him say to her. Morgan just gaped in shock at the sorry excuse for a man that stood just a few feet from her.

" Cal," she whispered.


	2. What the heck?

**A/N Hiya guys well thanks for reviewing I Love reading every single one of them even if they are negative. I'm not entirely sure where this story's going but I'm sure it will come together. So the first chapter was in a third person POV so now I think I'm gonna do this one in different POV's let me know which one I write better in so I can decide how to do the rest of the story (you never know I might write in half n half)**

**Bye**

Morgan POV

Hunter let go of me and spun around to face Cal. I saw the look of deep loathing that came across his face, he sped out of the shop to go to Cal but when he managed to get out there Cal was gone. I felt relieved, I didn't want Cal to be caught. I'd been reading up on the council just to try and feel closer to Hunter (sad I know) and I knew that if Cal were caught Hunter would have no choice but to take Cal's powers away. Not that Hunter would have hesitated. After all it was a well-known fact that the two lads hated each other. Hunter gave me a look I couldn't decipher before running out of the shop and leaving me.

Hunter's POV

She felt relieved! I could sense it coming off her in streams. Goddess I don't understand her. How can she still have feelings for Cal when all he did was hurt her… oh yeah and try and kill her. We were having such a nice time before he came and spoilt it. She was looking at me in a way that made me want to drag her to the nearest bed and… well we don't need to go into that as it's never going to happen is it? After I'd run out of the shop and found no one there I went straight back to my house to inform the council of Cal's reappearance. I did feel a little guilty at leaving Morgan so abrubtly but I'm so confused around her at the moment that I didn't know what to do in that situation.

Cal POV

She was there, I knew she would be. We still have a connection and it led me to her. I saw her with her standing talking to some guy. Her long brown hair was looking glossy as per usual and her face shone. It was then that I saw the guy start to stroke her cheek. I felt my heart breaking when she didn't push him away. Instead she seemed to enjoy it. She looked deep into her eyes and then had to glance away from the intensity of the stare. It was then that I recognised whom the guy was. Hunter. My half brother, the seeker sent to capture me. What in Goddess' name was she doing with HIM?

Morgan had looked up and seen m. I'd seen pain and confusion in her face as she had tried to understand what was going on.

I sent her a witch message conveying my feelings. I saw her mouth my name and then I saw Hunter's head whip round and look at me. I was too busy staring at her that I didn't realise he had started to move out of the shop. I did a quick You can't see me spell so I could make a quick get away.


	3. A surprise Visitor

Morgan walked sullenly back to her car, Das Boot. Her feet crunched on the light frosting of ice that had formed over night on the gravel. She got into her trustworthy old car and sat for a moment whilst the engine heated up. Her thoughts went immediately back to Cal. She felt an uneasiness settle over her as she sat alone in the Car Park of Practical Magic. She started the engine and sped away turning the radio up to drown out her own scared thoughts.

" _And this is your local station, playing the top hits of the day. But first we've got Marie on the line, now Marie what is your problem of the day."_ The radio presenter's voice boomed out over the speakers and into Morgan's ears.

"_Well Dave, I'm trying to escape from my ex-boyfriend who tried to kill me,"_ Marie calmly informed the presenter. Morgan's eyes flashed to the radio; her mind went into overdrive thinking all the thoughts she was trying to keep at bay. What was Cal doing back? Why had he left Selene? How did she know that he wasn't right by her right that second? Even though Morgan knew the last thought was untrue, as she would have felt Cal's presence near her, she still felt scared and ready at even the slightest noise to call out for Hunter. She turned the radio to a different station and drove the rest of the way home listening to country music.

She arrived home shaky and pale, her nerves were almost at the end of their tether and all she felt she wanted was a hot shower and to fall into bed. With a sigh she remembered she would have no such luck that night. It was her first coven meeting since the incident with Cal. Everyone was expecting her thanks to Jenna and her large mouth. Morgan had felt the need to tell someone that she would be coming to the meeting that night and had felt it inappropriate for some reason to call Hunter so had decided to go for the safer option and call Jenna, little did Morgan know at the time that Jenna had such a big mouth that she had informed everyone that Morgan was coming back. But thanks to several phone calls from her fellow coven members she'd soon realised that Jenna had said something. Morgan was scared tonight was the first night that she'd be there with Hunter leading them. The rest of them had already had a few weeks worth of getting to know him and his Wicca ways. She felt mildly jealous of the rest of coven for getting to know Hunter in that way before she did. She wanted to be the one to hear his voice in chant and to be the one to join him in the chant as if they both knew the words off by heart. She wanted to feel the closeness of Wicca with him like she had done with Cal. Although, she reminded herself, she shouldn't get too jealous the rest of her coven weren't witches so therefore would probably not be able to hear the intricate parts of the chanting.

Morgan ran upstairs and peeled her clothing off before jumping in the shower. She let the warm water run over her for a few minutes before jumping out and wrapping a towel round herself. She walked into her bedroom to see the outfit Mary-K had laid out for her. A long gypsy skirt which gave the effect of being both classy and slutty. It fitted Morgan's waist perfectly, which she was surprised about, as she'd never seen this skirt before. She then looked to see the top that she'd laid out for Morgan, it was a simple strap T-shirt, but with the aid of the a brown belt, that brought out the brown flecks in Morgan's eye's, it managed to look like a very magic outfit. Morgan spun, very unlike her, infront of the mirror. Gazing at the outfit at every different way she was amazed once again at the way Mary-K had been able to make something out of nothing.

Mary-K waltzed into the room and looked at her own handiwork.

" Wow," she said, " You look hot, you're going to give Bree a run for her money tonight."

Morgan looked down at herself and looked up at Mary-K grinning. Her fragile relationship with Bree was a known fact to Mary-K. Mary-K being the dutiful sister backed Morgan up 110. Mark-K then led Morgan into their shared bathroom and set to work. She put on the tiniest amount of Mascara and eyeliner, which made her eyes look fuller and brighter. Morgan looked in the mirror and decided she actually liked make up. Her face looked rosy and her cheeks looked somehow more defined. Her eye's looked brighter and there seemed to be a hidden smile just beneath her lips. They decided to leave her hair as it was as for once it was doing as it was told.

" Ok then so overall what effect am I giving?" Morgan asked nervously.

" The I'm-back-and-up-for-a-challenge look," Mary-K said, saying the right thing as per usual.

" Good," Morgan sighed before glancing at the clock on her bedside table and shrieking.

" If I don't leave now I'm going to be late," she said as she grabbed her car keys and her purse. She ran out of the room and half way down the shoes when a thought suddenly hit her. She pranced up the stairs and into her sister's room. Before she'd even got over the threshold Mary-K spoke,

" Your brown boots," she said without looking up from her magazine.

" What?" Morgan asked. Mary-K looked up.

" You wanted to know what shoes to wear with the outfit," Mary-K calmly informed her.

"How did you… Oh never mind thanks, the brown ones ok." Morgan said before running down the stairs putting her shoes on and going into Das Boot.

Morgan stood on the front doorstep of Hunter's house silently shivering. She waited impatiently for the sound of someone coming to the door, finally the door opened to reveal the tall figure of Sky, Hunter's cousin.

" Morgan," she said her voice like a cool breeze, something that Morgan didn't need when she was stood outside on a freezing doorstep. Morgan put her senses out and came back with the fact that everyone was there in one of the back rooms. Sky's blonde hair ruffled when a slight breeze caught it.

" You must be freezing come in," Sky said before standing to the side to allow Morgan entrance.

Morgan entered the warm house and stood in front of the fire in the front room. It's flames managing to turn her white cheeks back to their rosy colour. Once she was warmed up she went into the room where everyone was congregated. Her eyes instantly picked out Hunter's lean frame and she felt an involuntary shiver go down her spine. She knew she felt unbelievably attracted to Hunter but was unsure of his feelings towards her. She was confused of her feelings and felt even more confused due to Cal's return. She didn't know how she felt about seeing her first love again after he'd tried to kill her. She missed the closeness they'd shared and the feeling of being wanted she'd continually had but other than that she wasn't sure if she even liked Cal anymore. Right now all she wanted to do was hit him until he felt as vulnerable as she had done in his semona.

Morgan went to stand with Robbie and talked to him until Hunter called them together to do the circle. Morgan tried to position herself next to Jenna and Matt as they were usually very stable during a circle but somehow she managed to find herself between Hunter and Raven. This should be interesting, She thought to herself. She nervously took Hunters hand after he had purified the circle and invoked the Goddess, she felt so right holding it. His strong hand felt safe around her delicate one. She glanced up to see his eyes staring at her intently she looked away blushing.

" Today we re going to learn how to see the magic in rocks," Hunters silky voice said as he stared intently round the group. Everyone looked back at him confused. " Well in everything there is magic it just takes you a while to be able to see it. Take for instance a pencil if you say a chant and concentrate on it you would be able to see the magic that makes up that pencil and trust me it is amazing," Hunter explained to the group as his eyes came alive. He then put a rock in the middle of the circle and then rejoined it. He started to softly chant his voice gliding over the music.

siúil leat le ligean mo feic atá ar dóigh,

leat le feic cad é ciall fiú ciste.

na an bandia le iarr fiú duine leat

(A/N this is painstakingly been translated into Gaelic. But here is a rough translation Come let us see your magic, Let us see what makes you special.

By the Goddess we ask you to show yourself.)

Gradually everyone joined Hunter in the chant. Until everyone was staring intently at the rock and seeing things that shouldn't really have been there. The rock shimmered a blue colour before blazing red runes showed up all over the rock's surface. Morgan wasn't able to identify many of them.

" They're all in the old language," Hunter whispered beside Morgan. They carried on chanting as they watched in fascination at the swirls on the rock. Morgan felt herself being pulled along by the music and the feeling of magic, which was surrounding her. It was only then that she noticed a blackness in front of her eyes which was starting to take a form. Cal stood before her without a shirt on, a none existent light seemed to be shining out of him making his skin glow a golden colour.. Everything else went black apart from Cal. She focused on him.

" What are you doing here?" she whispered. " You're not meant to be back and bothering me, why can't you just leave me alone?" Morgan asked pleadingly.

" I can't," Cal whispered, his voice sounded like wind one second it was there the next it was gone, " I can't leave you, I love you to much." His face crumpled in pain. Morgan raised her hand, Cal flinched as though she was going to slap him but was mildly surprised when she started stroking his cheek.

" I'm sorry, I can't love you and I won't love you. I love someone else. You were my first love and I'll always remember you for that and I'll always love you for it. But you tried to kill me remember and you're an evil woodbayne. I'm sorry Cal." Morgan whispered as she removed her hand from his cheek.

" Morgan please," he pleaded with her, the look on his face was enough to make Morgan think twice but in his coming to see her Cal had done her a favour. He had made her realise that she loved Hunter more than anyone in the world and would gladly give up anything for him.

" No, now go I don't ever want to see you again." She said before turning away from Cal. Before she could completely turn away Cal was upon her kissing her hard. He cupped her face in his hand and pushed himself onto her. Morgan felt dizzy from the kiss but managed to pull herself away.

" Don't you ever do that to me again," she screamed. Before she fainted to the floor.


	4. Heating up

**Ok then so new chappie thanx for all your reviews I really love them. And sorry for taking SO LONG to have wrote this but I've been VVVVVVVVV busy with mocks n stuff.**

**N the ansa to the question in one of reviews will be shown in here lol.**

**For this chapter I think I'm gonna let it get a bit more…Physical between Hunter and Morgan so this is a warning. It wont be anything too bad like sex or anything it's just that ya never know what people might take offence to.**

**Love ya all**

**SeXy GaLs**

"Morgan?" came a distant voice, it was like a bright light in the darkness that clouded her vision. Morgan pried her eyes open and looked into those above her, emerald green ones looked back at her mirroring her own emotions of pain, shock and fear but also harbouring an emotions new to her from this person, love.

Morgan looked around her to see all of her coven members crowding in on her and staring intently, even Matt was there with a look of concern about him. She felt something shift beneath her head and realised she had been resting her head in Hunter's lap. She sat slowly up allowing her balance and co ordination to come back to her.

" Morgan are you alright?" Hunter asked, Morgan gave him barely a second glance before muttering that yes she was fine before scurrying out of the door. She'd had to get away. It had been so claustrophobic in there that she'd felt ready to faint yet again. She needed to compose herself and gather her thoughts before taking action on the situation at hand. She ran to Das Boot and sat in the car for a few minutes after taking a few deep breaths she sent a witch message to Hunter, _I'm sorry about before but I was feeling so confined I had to get out. I'll come back when everyone's gone._ She thought, she felt his relief through his reply and told her that that was ok.

Morgan drove around in circles for a while not really paying attention to where she was going. She finally felt a witch message from Hunter come into her mind telling her that everyone had gone. She drove back to his house

Hunter sat down next to where Morgan was, he was so close their knees were touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. There was a slight blush around his face. This made Morgan smile, Hunter the Great was blushing, she thought.

" Morgan?" Hunter said, " What happened?"

" I don't know?" was her honest reply, " we were just stood there and the room went dark and all I could see was Cal!"

" I know," Hunter replied his voice filled with anger and sadness. " You were oblivious to us, all you could see and hear was him. You kind of went into a daze and started talking. That's when we all noticed Cal stood in the middle of the room staring at you and talking to you. I tried to punch him but he had some sort of force field around him which made it unable for anyone to touch him… well anyone except you of course."

" What does that mean?" Morgan asked sharply.

" You were able to stroke him," Hunter looked away nervously, " And then when he kissed you…" Hunter trailed off.

" Yes but didn't you hear me scream at him and tell him never to do that to me again?" Morgan asked desperately hoping that the person she loved knew that she hadn't wanted to be kissed by Cal.

" You looked like you were enjoying it," Hunter muttered not quite under his breath.

" WHAT? NO! I had already told him I didn't love him but he just threw himself at me. I realised just how much I hated him when he came here tonight. It made me realise that I loved someone else so much more than I could EVER love him. And if there was ever any look of happiness on my face it was I was imagining yo…er someone else was kissing me instead!" Morgan said blushing slightly at her almost slip.

Hunter sat still in a daze, he could have been sure she was about to say ' I was imagining you were kissing me instead'. He decided he was probably imagining it so instead of further pursuing the subject he coughed a bit and carried on. Morgan gratefully carried on talking, glad that he 'hadn't noticed' her slip up.

" Why do you think he's back?" Morgan asked quietly.

" Obviously it's to get to you," Hunter huffed " in his sick and twisted mind he's convinced himself he loves you and that you in turn love him."

" But I don't love him," Morgan sighed. Hunter thought quietly for a second.

" I've just had a thought," Hunter asked casually, " Erm, if Cal finds out who this person is who your heart belongs to then he might try and hurt them so erm maybe it'd be best if you told me and then the witches council can look after him or her,"

Morgan burst out laughing. " Trust me it's not a her,"

" Ok then we can take him to the witched council." Hunter said. Morgan looked at him wide eyed. Her expression changed to one that looked shy and almost seductive. She decided it was time to let the cat out of the bag.

" There's no need," Morgan said silkily, " he's already there."

Hunter gulped hoping that she meant what he thought she meant. He decided there was only one was to find out.

He looked at her squarely in the face and took a minute to watch her and the perfect contours of her face. Her eyes stared at him inquisitively. He started to lean into her. He dared to look into her eyes for a few moments and saw her register what he was doing. He saw surprise and then lust. Her eyes looked hungry, ready to eat him.

She closed the gap between the two of them. Pressing her lips against his and moulding her body against his. Their kisses were long and passionate as if they wanted to get as much of each other as they could, they felt as if they had been starved of this they're whole lives and were taking more than their fair share to compensate. They paused for a minute to catch their breath so Morgan took this time to sit herself straddling Hunter's lap. The kissing resumed as if they had never stopped and this time Hunter decided to try tongue. Morgan felt the pressure at her lips as he gently tried to pry her lips open. She opened up to him letting him fully explore her mouth. She couldn't help but compare Hunter with Cal, and as her hands moved over Hunter's chest she knew whom she preferred. Her perfect Hunter. Hunter's mouth moved from hers and travelled down to her neck. She moaned as he kissed a certain spot near her ear. Hunter looked up at her in surprise, had he cause that sound to come out of her? He wondered. He grinned when he saw her red face and resumed kissing that same spot repeatedly revelling in Morgan's moans. Hunter decided this wasn't enough so he slid his hand up Morgan's top, not all the way up, just a bit so that he could stroke her flat belly causing her to quiver, her quivers ran through her and into Hunter. Their heavy breathing was the only sound heard as Morgan paused what she was doing and started to take her top off, she was left with her camisole on. Hunter looked her over intently, he took in everything about her wanting to cherish it. He pulled her to him again harder than before his kisses now much hungrier. She felt his hand start to creep up her camisole again, getting higher and higher. She could feel his "excitement" pressing against her leg. His hand was nearly there.

" Stop!" Morgan said pushing Hunter's hand away from her. Hunter looked at her, confused.

" I'm sorry Morgan," he said ashamed. Morgan looked at him as if he were mad. She was still straddling him so she leant forward and hugged him.

" No, you've not done anything wrong, I'm just not ready for that yet. I'm not the kind of girl who just fools around with someone." She said into his ear.

" But I love you," he said " and I promise that I'll wait for you," he said looking her in the eye for the first time since she stopped them.

" I love you too and it's not like I'm asking you to wait for ages, I just want to go out on a few dates before we get to that stage!" Morgan replied, as she glanced at her watch. " Oh crap I've got to leave, Oh hell Mum's going to go crazy. Hunter I'll speak to you tomorrow." She said as she frantically grabbed her top and put her shoes back on. She headed towards the door but before she got there she felt Hunter grab her round the waist. She turned around to face him and he pushed her up against the door (A/N not roughly of course because our Hunter would never be rough with Morgan!)

" What about my goodbye kiss?" he whispered into her ear. He then kissed her passionately on the mouth, before she was able to fully respond he released her and grabbed his coat. " I'll follow you in my car," he said, " then I can make sure nothing happens to you."

Morgan grinned at him, " do I get a choice?"

Hunter smiled back, then faked shock " God no!"

**Dun dun dun. Naughty hunter lol. AND naughty Morgan! Didn't think she had it in her lol. Anyway more soon hopefully!**


	5. Cal's return

**Hello hunnies, I am updating! **

"Cal?" she asked, " Is that you? Are you ready to come back to me so soon?"

The woman stood from where she had been sitting by the fire and walked across the room to a very bedraggled looking Cal.

His once perfectly golden skin was now faded and dirty. His eyes had lost their usual light and his handsome face seemed unable to turn its unpleasant look to anything else.

Only a Mother would notice such detail about a man. Cal's mother Selene took him by the arm and led him to the chair she had just left. Cal slumped against the armrest of the chair and rested his weary head on his elbow.

It had been 2 days since his message to Morgan and ever since then he'd been running, fearing for his worthless life.

Only his anger kept him moving in the direction he was taking. Though he'd promised himself that he would never go back to his loathsome Mother again for destroying his life he now realised he actually needed her help.

" Mum," Cal whispered, beckoning his bearer of life forward " I need your help."

Selene ran to her child's feet and looked into his eyes.

" What is it my child, that you need help with." Selene asked her voice hissing.

" Morgan has joined the seeker," Cal spat. Staring angrily at the rug. He jumped up out of his seat and threw a ball of witch fire at the wall. Screaming out as he did so. Selene watched with fascination as the veins protruded from his head.

" Calm yourself child," she snapped though she grinned at him maliciously, " You will want to save your anger for the spell we will do next."

Cal looked at her intrigued, " What spell did you have in mind?" Then his expression turned from one of hate to one of concern; " Morgan won't get hurt will she? I could never do that to her, I just WANT her."

"Of course she won't!" Selene said as she picked up the trail from her long dress and headed up the large oak stairs leading to another of her secret libraries.

" There is a spell I know of, that will change the hearts love." Selene said as she waited for Cal at the top of the stairs. " It will take a lot of energy on your part but it can be done."

" Sounds like the best idea in the world Mother, please explain," Cal said his eyes once again glinting with happiness at the thought of getting his one true love back.

" Later, but first we've some arrangements to make." Selene said as she said a chant and opened up the door to her library of dark magic.

**OMG I actually know what I'm going to do with this story! I'm so proud of myself because I started it and was very much just going with the flow but now I know exactly how each chapter is going to go so hopefully this will speed up the updates I'm really sorry it took so long but also hopefully I will update a helluva lot soon cos nearly broken up so anyway more Morgan n Hunter next Chapter……… in fact I'm startin on it like rite now!**


	6. jealousy

Didn't I say I would be updating soon! Well hopefully this is soon enough! Lol here's da new chapter

**Love**

SeXyGaLs 

Walking out to her car, Das Boot, Morgan was thrilled to see a tall blonde man leaning casually against it.

" Oi you get off my car, I just polished it!"

Morgan yelled jokingly a grin spreading across her face when Hunter laughed a deep rumbling laugh, which seemed to touch her within.

Her face beamed with happiness at her ability to make such an intense man laugh. She finally reached Hunter and leaned up for a quick kiss.

God sometimes she just wanted to put him in her car and drive off to wherever the nearest make out point was these days.

Glancing at the backseat of Das Boot she was instantly reminded of her experience with Cal there and felt her once growing pleasure stop to be replaced with anxiety. Hunter, as ever in tune with her feelings felt the change and stepped back from his kiss.

" What's up love?" he asked. Morgan felt a little less anxious when he said that. Whenever he called her love it made the hairs on her arms stand on end as if each tiny little hair was trying it's best to reach out and touch him.

She smiled at him coyly before her smile faded as she once again saw the backseat and was reminded of why he had spoken.

" Has there been any word of what has happened to Cal?" Morgan asked him gazing into his beautiful green orbs and wondering when they would just be able to be happy together.

Hunter raised his arm and ruffled back his hair before instantly regretting it when he caught sight of it in the car window.

" No, I'm sorry it's like he's disappeared. We followed him all the way to the next town and then it's like the trail just vanishes." Hunter sighed.

Morgan looked around in fear for just a moment absurdly thinking that maybe he was going to jump out at them. She sighed before looking back up at Hunter.

"What are you up to now?" she asked him slightly trailing her hand on his stomach.

" I was hoping to spend some time with my beautiful girl friend," he gasped barely suppressing the shiver that ran across his back. Morgan smiled up at him and removed her hand noticing the disappointment on Hunter's face. She felt like giggling to herself knowing she was causing this reaction in him.

Knowing that it wasn't just her that felt the need to touch him all the time.

" Let's go and study your knowledge of runes back at my house, Sky is out at some witch meeting all night," Hunter suggested slightly blushing, Morgan knew there was an underlying meaning to his words and so blushed when she realised he didn't actually want to study runes, he would rather study her.

" That sounds great," she said feeling herself already wanting him to touch her. " How did you get here?"

" My car is on the park over the road, I don't like parking it on here, last time I did that the teacher came out and almost rang the police thinking I was a pervert come to take one of her pupils away. It was only thanks to Robbie that I didn't get taken down to the station. He came out and stuck up for me." Hunter said looking at the sky and shaking his head.

Morgan laughed suddenly at the thought that her boyfriend was thought to be a pervert. Her caring, loving intimate boyfriend. ( A/N I want to know where in the hell is MY caring, loving, intimate Hunter. I fink every gal should get one! Don't ya agree lol?)

" Ok then well how about we go down to yours in your car and then you take me back here later on. Is that ok?" Morgan asked.

" Sounds like a plan to me, plus I'll get to sit next to you with nothing else going on for fifteen minutes. The only problem will be not being able to touch you." Hunter said, pausing his steps and looking deep into Morgan's eyes.

Not wanting to waste anymore time all they did was quickly peck before racing towards the road. At the roadside they waited as they saw a car coming speeding down the road.

" That car's going too fast," Hunter muttered as his brow furrowed. " Something doesn't feel right."

Morgan stretched out her sense towards the car that was careering down the road at a speed, way above the limit. She gasped as a darkness seemed to fill her mind. She grabbed hold of Hunter's shirt and shrieked,

" Hunter there's no one in the car! It's being run by someone else, someone evil, I can feel the darkness it's intoxicating."

" I can too," Hunter muttered concentrating, " It's aimed at someone, Morgan I think it's aimed at you I can feel like they have a part o your person in the car."

The car was nearly upon them screeching down the road, it jumped up onto the pavement and angled itself for a direct hit on Morgan.

Hunter pushed Morgan to the ground away from the oncoming car where she rolled down a grassy verge. The car's angle changed but before it was able to follow her Hunter held up a single hand and yelled

"stopadh in áit na mbonn," ( Right I think this means Stop, but on the translator there were so many different stops so I figured her what the hell let's have it going STOP STOP STOP STOP, almost like a chant. So there ya have it)

The car stopped just short of where Morgan had stood before being pushed.

Morgan looked up spitting out a bit of grass that had gotten into her mouth. She looked up to see Hunter looking over the car. His hands were pressed agianst the car door and his eyes were closed as his mouth moved soundlessly.

" Don't mind me," Morgan thought, " I can get myself up," She rolled her eyes as she got onto her hands and knees and was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Oh my god are you alright?" a soothing male voice swept over her. She felt like she'd heard it before so many times and yet she didn't know who it was. She looked up to see blue eyes staring deeply into hers. After looking into her face his one concerned look changed into a small smile.

" Now why would someone try and hurt a girl as beautiful as you?" he asked causing Morgan to burst out laughing at such a cheesy line. He blushed slighlty,  
" I know very cheesy." He grinned. He helped her up and let her lean on him when she found she had sprained her ankle.

She now had a better angle to look at him and wondered how it was that she seemed to keep bumping into undeniably gorgeous men. His eyes were a light blue, almost like the sky on a hot day but yet there was a greenish tinge in the moddle of the eye. His face was soft yet he had a strong jaw line with a mess of blondish brown hair on top. He was taller than she with an athletes body. She realised she must be staring as she put her arm around his shoulder to help her walk.

Suddenly she could sense a dark wave of hatred come searing behind her. She turned round to find Hunter glaring at the man next to her. She felt jealousy poring out of him and wondered what had Hunter all riled up.

" Hunter this is… eh…" Morgan trailed off looking at her helper expectantly.

" Ash," he said in a soothing voice. Morgan looked up at him and smiled before returning her gaze to Hunter who was smouldering quietly. Morgan hobbled over to him and hooked her arms around his waist.

" Thank you for helping me up Ash, it was nice to meet you," she said unable to read the expression on his face. Instead she reached out her senses and was surprised when she felt him notice.

" Oh My gosh you're one of us,"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! OMG I actually wrote a longish piece I've never done that before. I guess it's cos I'm meant to be revisin but I cant be bothered so I get more work done on here. lol**


End file.
